1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus, and more particularly, to a display apparatus having a quantum dot sheet configured to enhance reproducibility of color.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a display apparatus is a device configured to display a screen, and includes a monitor or a television.
The display apparatus is provided with a self-emitting display panel, such as a panel that includes an organic light emitting diode, or a light-receiving display panel, such as a liquid crystal display panel, for use thereof.
The display apparatus which has the light-receiving display panel as a display panel includes a backlight configured to supply light to the display panel. In addition, the display apparatus includes optical sheets disposed in between the display panel and the backlight and configured to change characteristics of the light being supplied from the backlight.
The optical sheets include a diffusion sheet configured to diffuse light, and a prism sheet and a polarizing sheet configured to cause the light to be delivered to the display panel at a certain angle.
In addition, there is a display apparatus configured to cause the light that is generated at the backlight to be delivered to the display panel after passing through a quantum dot sheet while the quantum dot sheet is disposed at a front of the backlight.